Amante de Fuego
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: Song-Fic. Haruna presencia como su amigo Goenji Shuuya muere en un incendio. Desde aquel día todo en su vida a dado un cambio radical. Soy pésima para los sumarios, denle una oportunidad pliss


_Esto es una historia de Haruna y Goenji, yo personalmente prefiero a Haruna con su hermano Kidou (si, me va el amor entre hermanos) pero escuché esta canción en mi mp3 y no pude evitarlo. Les quedaba demasiado bien. Sobretodo a Goenji._

_¡Perdóname, neesan, pero te juro que soy fiel al Haruna x Kidou! ¡Pero si lees con atención la canción y piensas en ellos podrás entender porque lo hice!_

_Dad una oportunidad a mis fics ¿nee? ¡Os lo agradecería mucho! _

_La canción es el "amante de fuego" del grupo Mecano interpretado por Ana Torroja._

_**EL AMANTE DE FUEGO**_

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

Nunca he creído en los fantasmas ni en las maldiciones, siempre he pensado que eso no era más que cuentos para asustar a los niños. Mi hermano solía contármelos cuando éramos pequeños para asustarme y reírse luego de mí, pero pocas veces había funcionado.

Sin embargo aquel día todo cambió para mí…

La curiosidad me hizo acercarme y eso provocó mi condena.

Aunque lo mas frío sería decir que estuve en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

_**Flash Back**_

Aquel día me retrasé con las compras para la cena, quería preparar una buena comida para mi hermano y su equipo de futbol en celebración por haber ganado la copa del torneo nacional pero faltaban algunos ingredientes y les pedí a mis amigas que fueran adelantando trabajo mientras yo iba a comprar lo que nos faltaba.

Me di toda la prisa que pude, pero la cola del supermercado era larga y la cajera muy lenta, lo que me hizo retrasarme mucho. Preocupada porque seguramente mi hermano ya se estaría preguntando donde estaba decidí coger un atajo para llegar antes a mi casa.

_Todo se incendió_

_nadie pudo salir_

_yo le vi quemarse yo le vi morir_

_y él también me vio a mi_

Pero cuando salí de aquel callejón vi un edificio en llamas. Mucha gente estaba acercándose hasta donde les permitían los bomberos, curiosos y angustiados por lo que estaba pasado. La curiosidad también pudo conmigo y me acerqué con paso lento y cautelosos mientras sentía que cuanto mas me acercaba mas intenso era aquel calor sobre mi cara.

Las llamas me parecieron algo impresionante, no era la primera vez que veía el fuego. Lo había visto en las hogueras de los campamentos, también cuando mi padre quemaba unos troncos para encender la chimenea. Pero si era la primera vez que veía un incendio y, además, uno tan grande.

Por un momento me pregunté como sería tocar aquellas llamas con las manos. Era una cuestión estúpida, porque todo el mundo sabe que si tocas el fuego te quemas pero las llamas atraían mucho mi atención, ni yo misma sé que era lo que tenían de especial pero no podía apartar la mirada de ellas.

Pronto sentí la realidad volver a mi cuando escuché a los bomberos gritar que todavía había gente dentro. Alcé la cabeza hacía arriba y fue cuando me percaté del terrible ruido de los gritos humanos que se oía en el interior del edificio. Instintivamente me puse a buscar algún sitio en donde pudiera haber alguien que necesitara ayuda.

Y entonces le vi…

Estaba arrodillado en el suelo con la mano en el pecho, respiraba agitadamente en busca de oxigeno pero solo hallaba el humo negro que el fuego de su alrededor creaba. Alzó la cabeza en busca de aire, su cara estaba manchada por el humo y su ropa deportiva estaba quemada y ennegrecida pero no me costó nada reconocerle.

-¡Goenji!-grité al verle

Él no pareció oírme y yo, actuando por el deseo de salvarlo, pasé por debajo de la cinta que separaba a los curiosos del peligro y fui directamente hacía donde estaba él. Pero uno de los bomberos vio mi osadía y me sujetó por detrás deteniendo mis intenciones.

-¡¿Estás locas, niña?-me regañó aquel hombre-¡Esto es muy peligroso!

-¡Mi amigo está ahí dentro!-grité mientras forcejeaba desesperada por salvarle-¡Y se está ahogando! ¡Ayudarle! ¡Salvarle!

-¡No se puede hacer nada! ¡El fuego está completamente fuera de control!-me dijo sacándome de allí arrastras

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Goenji! ¡Goenji!-grité desesperada mientras estiraba mi mano hacia donde estaba su imagen imposible de alcanzar.-¡GOENJI!

No sabía si era por la desesperación o porque estaba alucinando en ese momento, pero pude jurar por un segundo que él me había oído porque sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a los míos.

Y me sonrió…

En ese momento el fuego rodeó completamente su cuerpo y entre gritos fue consumiéndose por la llamas ante mis ojos. Solo pude mirar como uno de mis amigos moría de aquella forma tan espantosa. Y yo sin poder hacer nada por ayudarle.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

El funeral se celebró un par de días después del incidente. Todos sus compañeros de quipo, mi hermano incluido, asistieron y colocaron la copa que se les dio como prueba de su victoria sobre su ataúd. Todos querían despedirse de Goenji Shuuya, el delantero estrella del Raimon, tristemente fallecido el día de su victoria. Yo también fui a presentar mis respetos, admiraba a Goenji y no pude evitar sentirme muy mal por la pobre Yuuka que no podía parar de llorar sobre el ataúd de su hermano rogando que se levantara y volviera a jugar al futbol con ella.

Aquel día empezaron a pasarme cosas muy raras, al principio creía que eran imaginaciones mías pero no podía estar más equivocada.

Cuando puse la mano sobre el ataúd del delantero y dije:

-Descansa en paz, Goenji, y perdóname…no pude salvarte-intenté contener las lágrimas pero no pude evitar que salieran de mis mejillas como dos ríos desbocados.

Podía entender a Yuuka, yo estaría igual si algo así le pasara a mi hermano pero Goenji no era mi hermano. Le cuidaba cuando se lesionaba en los entrenamientos, igual que a todos del equipo, y le proporciona bebidas refrescantes y alimentos estimulantes para que tuviera energía para jugar. Pero el verle ahí metido entre las llamas y yo sin haber podido hacer nada por él…era la primera persona que veía morir.

_Desde entonces sé que algo pasa aquí_

_todos mis amigos se alejan de mi_

_ya no puedo reír_

De pronto sentí como alguien me dio un apretón en la mano que estaba posada sobre el ataúd del delantero. Abrí los ojos pensando que se trataba de mi hermano pero ahí no había nadie, sin embargo sentía como si alguien estuviera ahí, a mi lado, tomándome de la mano, sentía un calor humano, uno que se iba haciendo mas intenso.

Pero ahí no había nadie…

Aquella sensación me asustó y aparté la mano del ataúd como si me quemara y tan pronto como lo hice dejé de sentirla.

En aquel momento pensé que era tan solo mi imaginación, que era un producto del dolor al recordar la forma en que él murió. Pero aquel no fue el único episodio extraño que había vivido.

Desde aquel día sentía como alguien estaba constantemente conmigo, sin dejarme sola ni por un momento. Me sentía acosada y observada, pero nunca había nadie que me mirara directamente, también por las noches sentía un sofocante calor que me impedía conciliar el sueño pero las pocas veces que lograba dormirme, no paraba de tener sueños de estar atrapada entre escombros mientras un enloquecido fuego me quemaba la piel.

Aquella extraña presencia y las noches sin dormir hicieron mella en mi carácter, empecé a comportarme como una borde sin querer, contestaba mal a mis amigos y estaba siempre de mal humor y llegué al punto de perder el control sobre mi misma y a darle un balonazo a uno del equipo simplemente porque me había sacado de mis casillas que hubiera fallado un tiro. Al final mis amigos empezaron a poner distancia, dándome un margen para que pudiera tranquilizarme.

Ni yo misma sabia que era lo que me estaba pasando, yo no era así siempre me he llevado bien con todos…. ¿Qué es lo que me estaba pasando?

_Siento alguien dentro_

_me quema y me da miedo_

_me habla me grita_

_que tengo que ser fiel_

_que mi alma es de él_

-¡No!-chillé al sentir un terrible ardor por todo mi cuerpo

Sentía un par de manos ardientes tocar mi cuerpo, era una sensación horrible, sentía como si mi piel se estuviera quemando. Aquella presencia me acosaba y ahora me hacia daño. Daba igual que me aplicara agua fría o hielo en los lugares donde sentía ese fuego, cuanto mas intentaba aplacarlo mas doloroso era.

"No trates de deshacerte de mí"-le escuché decir un día mientras frotaba mis quemaduras, no podía verle pero era como si su voz estuviera en el interior de mi cabeza.

-¿Goenji?-pregunté atemorizada mientras estaba encogida en un rincón de mi habitación con las quemaduras apareciendo en mis brazos y mis piernas.

"¡No te deshagas de mi, Haruna! ¡No podrás hacerlo!"-gritó él con una voz potente, era como si lo tuviera delante pero él no estaba ahí, o por lo menos no estaba físicamente. "¡Debes estar conmigo! ¡Me lo debes! ¡Tu alma es mía y de nadie mas!"

_He ido a muchos médicos en la ciudad_

_nadie sabe donde esta mi enfermedad_

_no me pueden curar_

Los episodios de las voces y los sueños fueron cada vez mas frecuentes, él no paraba de gritarme cuando estaba con algún chico. Me castigaba provocándome un ardor insoportable por todo el cuerpo, llegando a desmayarme por síntomas de insolación aun cuando estábamos en invierno.

Mi hermano quedó preocupado por aquellos episodios de ardores y falta de sueño y cuando le conté que estaba asustada por aquella voz decidió intentar ayudarme. Gracias a sus contactos muchos médicos me atendieron, incluido el padre de Goenji.

Todos los médicos coincidieron en que padecía lo que seguramente era un desequilibrio mental causado por el trauma del incidente del incendio, lo que me provocaba autolesionarme. Pensaban que me culpaba por la muerte del delantero y eso me hacia herirme a mi misma como una especie de castigo. Sin embargo no sabían que enfermedad era por lo que no podían recetarme nada que pudiera curarme o por lo menos seguir viviendo como una persona normal.

Pero yo sabia perfectamente que no padecía ninguna enfermedad mental, estaba segura de que Goenji no se había ido y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo…o por lo menos no hacerlo solo.

"No puedes apartarme de ti, Haruna"-le escuché hablar en una de las consultas del doctor-"Nada puede hacerlo…no tengo intención de dejarte"

No sé si era una amenaza o algo…pero no me daba buena espina, y todo lo que había conseguido eran unas pastillas para dormir. Aunque sé que él se las apañará para eliminar el somnífero de mi cuerpo con su intenso fuego.

_Me han salido quemaduras en la piel_

_tengo llagas en las manos y en los pies_

_son síntomas de él_

Empecé a tomarme la medicina que me había mandado el medico y mi hermano se encargaba de vigilarme por las noches, durmiendo cerca de mi. Por lo menos me consuela ver que Goenji si toleraba la presencia de Yuuto a diferencia de los demás chicos.

Pero Goenji no estaba satisfecho con su obra. Un día me desperté bañada en sudor y con ardores por todo el cuerpo que me hicieron gritar. Yuuto me abrazó fuertemente pero aquel abrazo, aunque sintiera su apoyo y su ternura, también sentía como aplicaba más calor a mis ya quemados brazos.

-Kami-sama…-le escuché-Haruna tus manos…¡y tus pies!

Agitada, me observé mis extremidades con miedo y vi horrorizada como unas feas llagas asomaban en ellas. Dolía mucho y sentía la necesidad de hundirme en agua fría pero si hacia eso me dolería todavía más porque él se iba a enfadar. Si rechazaba su fuego, él se sentiría rechazado y me quemaría más.

_Siento alguien dentro_

_me quema y me da miedo_

_me habla me grita_

_que tengo que ser fiel_

_que mi alma es de él_

Yuuto se ocupó de mis heridas vendándolas con cuidado y luego aplicando hielo sobre ellas, al principio temí por la reacción de Goenji pero él no hizo nada más, como si diera permiso para tratarme. Cuando volvía a intentar dormirme, sentía su presencia muy cerca de mi espalda, y un calor recorría mis hombros y mis brazos, como si fuera una mano que me acariciaba.

"Dulces sueños…"-me susurró con una voz intensamente dulce y amable

No podía entenderle ¿Por qué me hacia daño y luego me trataba con tanta delicadeza?

_Noto que la vida se escapa de mí_

_no me quedan fuerzas para resistir_

_y que va a ser de mí_

Después de un año viviendo en ese infierno mi cuerpo dejó de oponer resistencia a esa fuerza ardiente. Ahora me encuentro tumbada en la cama de un hospital con los médicos corriendo de un lado a otro tratándome mis quemaduras.

Mi piel estaba en carne viva, el doctor le hizo una lluvia de preguntas a Yuuto de cómo había conseguido sobrevivir al incendio pero a mi pobre hermano no le salían las palabras.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo? No había ningún incendio donde haya estado metida. Solo estaba caminando por la casa hablando con Yuuto y luego simplemente me caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor. Mi piel había comenzado a desprenderse de mi cuerpo como si estuviera siendo quemada de verdad.

Y cada vez me siento peor…siento mis pulmones exentos del aire y respiró fuertemente buscando oxigeno pero no había manera, era como si no pudiera entrar nada. Mi sangre comenzó a salir por mi boca y por mi nariz, estaba ardiendo, siento como si algo se me hubiera reventado por dentro.

Escuchó a uno de los enfermeros decir que mi hígado había quedado reducido a cenizas y mis riñones estaban yendo por el mismo camino. Ya no soy capaz de hablar, si siquiera de gritar para dejar salir aquel dolor.

"¡Goenji! ¡Por favor, para esto de una vez! ¡ONEGAI!"

_Siento alguien dentro_

_me quema y me da miedo_

_me habla me grita_

_que tengo que ser fiel_

_que mi alma es de él_

De pronto todo el dolor desapareció de repente. Ya no estoy en el hospital, tampoco están los médicos ni Yuuto. Podía ver que todavía estoy tumbada en la cama pero en un espacio completamente blanco.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Haruna…

Ahí estaba él…llevaba la misma ropa que tenía el día de su muerte, el uniforme del Raimon, con las manos en los bolsillos. Me sonrió de una manera tierna a la vez que seria. Caminó lentamente hacia mí. Hasta quedar justo al lado de la cama.

-Goenji…¿Por qué me has hecho esto?-le preguntó

-Por que fuiste la única que estuvo allí aquel día…-me respondió

De pronto sacó una de las manos de sus bolsillos y me la ofreció, invitándome a ir con él. Estaba solo y tenía miedo.

Así que sin más…la tomé…

_**FIN**_

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que este es mi primer fic de Goenji y Haruna. Sé que es un poco macabro pero cuando escuché la canción no pude evitarlo, además a Goenji le queda genial el papel de malo, aunque es cierto que es un cacho de pan.

Solo espero que al menos lo hayáis disfrutado y podáis dejarme unos reviews, os lo agradecería mucho. Y espero que visitéis mis fics de Kido y Haruna y también los de Rydag

Pues nada ¡Muchas gracias por haberlo leído al menos!

Matta nee

Chao Ling-Yin


End file.
